Out of Gas (Destiel Fanfic)
by sadieisabutt
Summary: Sam and Dean run out of gas on an empty back road. While Sam goes to get gas for the car at the nearest gas station, Dean stays behind and gets a visit from Castiel


"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, pounding the stearing wheel of his beloved car with the palm of his hand.

"Dean!" Sammy said, almost as loud as his older brother, "Dean. Calm down. The gas station's about 2 miles down. I can walk there, get a gallon of gas and come right back." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, "We'll be back on the road in an hour. Tops." Sam patted the top of the car before he started jogging down the narrow, abandoned road.

"Yeah?" Dean called, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do for an hour?" His brother waved him off and continued jogging lightly.

Dean sighed, leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes to take a nap, but he was soon jumping in surprise when he heard a deep, gravely voice from the passenger's seat. "Cas. Don't..Don't do that to me, man."

"I apologize, Dean." The angel blinked, but kept his head turned towards Dean, who was closing his eyes once again.

Feeling Castiel's gaze, Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. "What?" He sat up a little straighter and Cas kept his eyes on him the entire time. "Cas. What is it?"

Castiel still had his eyes fixed on the hunter and his body soon turned towards him too. He leaned in a little closer to Dean, as if he wanted to tell him a secret; but instead, he brought their lips together.

Dean's eyes widened, shocked by the kiss. He wasn't sure if it was a good shock or bad. Half of him wanted to pull away, but the other... Not so much. He finally decided to return the angel's kiss, bringing a hand to the angel's cheek and pulling him closer.

When the two pulled away, there was a strange silence between the two of them. Dean looked out the opened window as thoughts of confusion and joy ran through his head. Cas was looking down at his hands in his lap, obviously embarrassed. Neither one of them knew what to say or do, but both of them knew they wanted to kiss again.

No longer able to stand the silence, Castiel spoke. "Dean, I-" And that was all he got out before the lighter haired man brought their lips together once again. Castiel was the one caught off guard this time, but he quickly kissed Dean back.

Soon, their simple, innocent kiss turned into a rough one as their tongues battled for dominance, which Dean won. Their breaths got heavier and a few soft grunts and moans came from both men.

The two quickly got rid of their coats and shirts, leaving them naked from the waist up, except for Castiel who somehow managed to keep his tie on. This made Dean smirk.

"So you can get all that off, but not your tie?" He stopped Cas when he reached up to take it off. "No- Leave it on." Castiel nodded, a bit confused as to why Dean requested he keep the tie on, but he left it as is.

The two resumed their kissing; one of Dean's muscular hands fixed loosely on the side of Cas's neck to keep him in place, the other trailing down the angel's arm and chest. It was very different from being with a woman, Dean noted, but he liked it.

Castiel apparently enjoyed it as well. His soft finger tips trailed down Dean's arms and chest. He liked Dean's stiff, but still very warm and inviting muscles that were all over his body. In fact, Castiel liked them so much that he barely noticed that Dean had stopped kissing him. He only noticed when Dean spoke.

"Back seat," Dean grunted. Cas followed the hunter's instructions, climbing to the back seat where Dean soon joined him.

Dean pressed Cas against the back door and went in for a kiss. But, instead of kissing the angel's lips, he went to his neck. He kissed and nibbled at the angel's neck and shoulders. Grunts and soft moans came from the back of Cas's throat and his thin fingers entertwined with Dean's hair.

Still kissing Castiel's neck, Dean unhooked his belt and tossed it up front with their coats. He sat up for a moment to get out of his jeans, Cas, wishing to be kissed again, helped the hunter remove his pants and they too soon joined the clothes in the front seat.

Dean smirked again, "Patience, Cas. Can't rush this." He noticed Castiel pouting a bit, which only made his smirk turn into a full smile. He began sucking at Cas's neck again, but this time, his hand was on Cas's belt buckle. But instead of unbuckling it, he just traced his fingers on it.  
Sometimes, however, his fingers 'slipped' and brushed against Castiel's sensitive and hardening member. The angel bucked his hips when ever this happened.

Dean's member was getting stiff as well. Hearing Cas's moans, feeling him move beneath him, it was-in a word-amazing. He soon found himself bucking his hips as well. Castiel felt his friend's buldge brush against him through the thin fabric of his boxers and his hand shot up to it. He rubbed Dean through the fabric and moans quickly came from the hunter's mouth.

With one quick motion, Dean _finally_ removed Castiel's belt. He waisted no time removing the angel's pants aswell.

Castiel sat up and looked Dean in the eyes. "Sit down.. All the way back against the seat," he said, a bit hesitant.

He was a bit confused, but Dean did sit. He sat in the center seat, facing forward, as he waited for what Cas would do. Cas bit his lip for a moment before pushing Dean's legs appart and kneeling between them. He grabbed the elastic of Dean's boxers and pulled down, releacing Dean's hardened member.

Cas glanced up at Dean, as if to ask if this is what he wanted. Dean gave a single nod and Cas took his member in his hand. He slowly moved his hand up and down, watching Dean's face. Once he was sure Dean enjoyed his, Cas moved his hand a little faster. Dean's breath hitched and Castiel stopped, thinking he had hurt the man. But Dean shook his head and brought a hand to Cas's. He started moving Cas's hand up and down as a sort of guide.

Castiel began moving his hand faster, with the help of Dean of course. Dean began moaning and panting rather loudly. Knowing he would orgasm any second, Dean stopped moving his hand which told Castiel to stop as well.

Dean brought his hand to Cas's chin and brought him up to a kiss. "Lay down," he mumbled. Dean moved over so that Cas could lay then reached over the front seat and into the glove compartment. He grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube. When he turned around, he saw that Cas had taken off his underwear.

"What did I tell you about patience?" Dean teased. He strattled Cas as he put on his condom and put a few drops of lube on his fingers. Dean stroked himself for a few seconds to get the slippery liquid all over his member and to tease Castiel.

Finally, he kicked Cas's legs appart and slowly pushed into his hole, watching Cas to make sure he was all right. The angel closed his eyes and winced. Dean began thrusting slowly so he wouldn't hurt Cas, but a small moan escaped his lips. "Faster," he groaned. Dean asked if he was sure and Cas nodded, "Please." Dean began pushing in and out of Castiel faster, but was still cautious not to go _too_ fast in fear of hurting his friend.

He soon relaxed more, however, as Cas began moaning and panting louder. Their moans could be heard outside of the car and became part of the night's sounds.

After a few too short minutes, Dean orgasmed. He pulled out of Cas and smirked down at him. He practically picked him up and shoved him against the car door, much like he had earlier. But this time, instead of going for Cas's neck, Dean brought his lips down to his still hard member.

Castiel let out a soft hissing sound as Dean took him into his mouth. Dean bobbed his head up and down, almost as if he's done this before. Cas's hand made it to the back of Dean's head. He grabbed a fist-full of Dean's short brown hair and bucked his hips. He smirked, pulling Cas's member out of his mouth. Dean trailed his tongue from base to tip then began sucking and licking at the head while his hand stroked Castiel's member. It wasn't long before the angel was orgasming.

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and laid down. The two laid together in blissful silence. The only sounds were the crickets and their breathing. They didn't even hear Sam walking up to the car with the red plastic carton filled with gasoline.

"Hey Dean.." Not seeing Dean in the front seat, he walked to the back. "I got the g-" He stopped talking, seeing Dean and Cas naked together in the back seat. By this time, both Dean and Cas were looking at Sam, both of their cheeks crimson with blush. Sam opened his mouth to speak again, but shook his head and went on with filling the car with gas.


End file.
